I'm with you
by Red Satin and Black Silk
Summary: Keiko is having a horrible night, and things just seem to get worst and worse. Until a strange save her life, can he make her night any better? Well, she doesn't care as long as she with him! songfic, and one-shot.


I'm with you 6/-04

* * *

Countess: Yay, it a keiko/hiei songfic! A little hint, Keiko shorter than him!Yay, it has no summary! The one I put up there is just a cover up!

Kai: No she doesn't own a thing! It is a one shot!

* * *

A seventeen-year-old girl was waiting in the park, for her boyfriend Yusuke. Well, he was just about to become her ex-boyfriend Yusuke. Yeah she knew he was busy and that being the spirit detective took a lot of his time. But just saw him what ten minutes ago and asked if he still could make it, and he said sure! So why wasn't he here? Yusuke had been doing this a lot lately, ever since she left and visited her pen pal in America.  
  
Her pen pal basically lived in this store called 'Hot topics', she was complete appalled by Keiko chosen of clothing but got over it, eventually. They had tons of fun together; they went partying, raves, got drunk all the time but yet kept up their grade point averages. It was the best time Keiko had ever had in her life, s as a go away present she allowed her new friend to give her that make over that she always wanted to give her.  
  
So she got off the plane looking completely different, and Yusuke and the gang didn't recognize her, until she spoke. Which was completely funny but sort of suspicious because Botan and Yusuke sent the other weary glances. She didn't understand why but now she thought she did.  
  
She let out a furious sigh as she grabbed her cell phone, and began to dial Yusuke cell, when she saw him and Botan a few feet up. No, he couldn't? Why? Was she not pretty enough, was she too smart, was she too undeveloped? What was it? How could she have been this dense?  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
Yusuke turn around and saw a short girl with beautiful, long black hair that went down to her waist with white, purple, dark brown and blue highlights allover her head. Her hair was put in a high ponytail with the rest of her hair scattered in a thousand curls. Her eyes were the same soft brown as they had always been. She wore, a white halter- backless top, a nice, long, black skirt with slits on both side, just the kind for partying. She was wearing a nice pair of lace-up black boots and that glare was mistakable. His girlfriend had caught him. Her eyes watery, and she shook her head at him as she slowly backed up.  
  
She grabbed her hamtaro book bag, and slung it over her shoulder and stared to run away.  
  
"Keiko!"  
  
Keiko ran as far as she could, she ignored Yusuke calls for her. She ignored the tears that fell from her eyes. She ignored the pain in her chest; she ignored it all, all she knew was that she had to get away as far as she could. She stopped when she basically run into a tree and grabbed onto as if her life depend on it.  
  
She let a sob that told her tale to all the forest creatures, she cried and cried. She started to slide down the tree as she cried. How could he do this to her? How could he? Why what now that she like to party a little that she no good for him any more. No, she sniffed that wasn't it. This had to be going on for a longer time than that. She always knew that he and Botan were together, so why did it hurt so much?  
  
Keiko sat up with her back towards the tree! She let out a sigh, she had always heard were nothing but wet salty pillow of comfort. So where was the comfort. There was no comfort, just a ruin face of makeup and such. She clenched her first and slammed a fist against the ground.  
  
"Why?" She screamed.  
  
No, answer came, so she just wiped her eyes, and look around to see where she was, all she saw was a bridge. She suddenly got the urge to stand up, and walk over to the bridge. She just stood there looking at her reflection and she gave a weak smile. She took a napkin out of her bag, and wiped the reminder of the make off. She la her head on the wooden rail, how she wished some one would rescue her. Just her luck, it started to rain, she just yelled in frustration but didn't move from the spot.  
  
_I'm standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound_  
  
Keiko sat there what seem like an hour before she finally resisted the strange charm that bond her to this place. Then she saw a black blur jump out of a tree behind and jump onto another. She had a strange feeling like she must follow whatever it was, so she did. She run into a forest unknown to her and followed the blur thru it travel. She wanted to scream take me with you, for some strange reason, what would be the purpose of saying that she, herself didn't know. But she wanted to be anywhere but where she was. So she continued to follow it.  
  
At times she found herself out of breath, but she didn't care. She just run after it, making random turn to still found it a tree ahead of her. She run until she came into a clearing, and found that she lost whatever it was. Keiko kicked some dirt in frustration; damn it was a cold, rainy night.  
  
_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
_  
Keiko pulled her strap to her bag down, and started to walk in the direction which she came when she something jump out behind her. She froze in place, was it was she had follow or was it a demon coming to kidnap her for the chance to fight Yusuke. The thought of Yusuke not only may her sad but piss off , she turn around to she a giant blue dragon demon in front of her.  
  
"You seem a long way from home, little girl!" The demon hissed.  
  
"And what if I am, what are you going to do about it, asshole?" Keiko snapped at it.  
  
"Oh, big words for such a little girl, eh?" it hissed back.  
  
"I am not a little girl you bastard!" Keiko said as she gave him an uppercut straight to the jaw.  
  
The demon fell to it knees, and Keiko run off in the direction she was running into before she bump into the creep. 'Dirty rapist bastard' Keiko thought as she run end in a dead end. 'Can my luck get any worst" She thought as she saw him, a few other appeared.  
  
"Yup, it can!"  
  
"Feisty little bitch, you honestly thought you were going to get away from." The blue on hissed.  
  
"That okay, because I like them a little feisty!" a red one growled.  
  
"Any last words my pet?" A yellow said.  
  
"Yeah, bite me you asshole bitch!" Keiko said as she backed up into a tree.  
  
The yellow demon flew toward her, as she got in a fight position. As soon as she was about an inch away from her, she performed a roundhouse kick, toss him in a bush. Next the two came off her, she was soon fighting them off, and had limited her numbers to just the blue one. Who was getting pissed because a "little girl" was defeating him. The next thing Keiko knew, some one had hit her form behind.  
  
They started to gang up on her and she backed up into a tree. They creep closer, when they heard a voice, it was very sexy, masculine and unbelievably familiar to her. But how was it, she didn't know. She look up in the direction of where the voice, and saw red piercing eyes from the shadow. She could see it at all, not even when the lightening flew thru the air. All she saw where red eyes. Keiko only knew two people with crimson eyes. Yukina, but she didn't have a voice like that. Or at least Keiko thought she didn't.  
  
The other belong to Hiei, but if was him. When did his voice get so sexy? Had it always been that way. What she wouldn't give for him to talk to her with that voice, Keiko couldn't help but lick her lips. The n she mental slap herself, focus she said to herself. Ignore her hormones and your flirty way that you damn Jade for later, after you are saved. Keiko looked at the figures eyes, she didn't know who it was but she would rather be with him, them!  
  
_Wont you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
_  
The Invisible sex drop down from the tress, and slay all of the guys. Though she saw all the demon fall to their knee, and scream in pain. She stood up when she was sure that it was allover with, She looked down at their dead bodies. She glared at all of them, and walked over to the blue demon and kicked him in the side. Then she felt something grabbed her by her wrist hard.  
  
Forcing her to like she about gets on her knee. 'Well, it not like my shoe aren't muddy enough' Keiko thought to herself. She looked up and all she saw were angry crimson eyes looking down at her. Keiko searched for a face, but found none.  
  
_I'm looking for a place  
  
Searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here I know_  
  
"You're hurting me?" Keiko said as he let go of her.  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I was following someone, chill out!" Keiko said as she brush the mud off of her soaked skirt.  
  
"Who?" He scolded.  
  
"I don't know, I was following a black blur."  
  
He didn't say anything he just grabbed her wrist again, but not hard as before. Dragging her behind him, she didn't mind at first until she realized he taking her back the way she came.  
  
"What are you doing, where are you taking me?" Keiko said as she struggled to get free.  
  
"I am taking you to Yusuke!" He said as he stopped walking  
  
"No, you're not! Thanks for me back, but I am going with you!"  
  
"Oh, yes, you are!"  
  
"Oh, no I am!"  
  
"You can't stay here!"  
  
"Then take me somewhere else!"  
  
"The only place I going to take you to Yusuke, wench!"  
  
"Then, I am not going anywhere?" Keiko said as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"You're going with me even if I have to carry you the whole way!"  
  
"Fine, Then!"  
  
"Hn"  
Next thing Keiko knew was happening this strange guy was picking her up. He started to leap from tree to tree. Keiko did her best to get lose, and she tried for what seem like a half-hour. She was so happy when it stopped rain, but it was still freezing cold.  
  
"Wench, if you don't top we're going to fall!" He said as they fall off balance.  
  
Keiko didn't hear what she said, as she got loose. She fall back and dragged him with her. They fall in a giant puddle of mud. Keiko let out an agitated screech as she saw that she was wet, cold and covered in mud. So was her bag, which had an extra pair of clothes in it!  
  
"Oh, this is just so fucking great! What else could go wrong, I know the guy that rescue me could be...Hiei?" Keiko said surprised.  
  
Keiko couldn't believe it there he was all covered in mud just like her. With a murderous glare directed at her, she was sure if she should cry or laugh. Keiko just threw her arm around him and said how happy she was to see him. He pushed her away.  
  
_'Cause nothing's going right  
  
And everythings a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone_  
  
"Get up wench, let go! I am taking you to Yusuke!"  
  
"I am not going, even if I have to spend the rest of the night in this cold, mud puddle!" Keiko yelled.  
  
"Then where do you want to take you then! You sure not staying with me!"  
  
_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night_  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
"Please!" Keiko said as if she was about to cry!  
  
"Why should I not take you to your mate?"  
  
"He not my mate, he's Botan!"  
  
_Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
_  
"Well, that makes a lot of sense." Hiei said.  
  
"So, I can stay!" Keiko asked as she stood up.  
  
"No, I am taking you somewhere!"  
  
"Fine, then take me down town, there was a party I was going to any way!"  
  
"Hop on"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Keiko was once again on Hiei back as he jumped form tree to tree. They had finally made to their destination, to Keiko relief the party had just started. Before Hiei could walk away she had dragged him in the direction of the party.  
  
"Ah, Keiko So where that Yusuke you were talking about? Why are you so muddy?"  
  
"He not here and long story!"  
  
"Who is this hottie?"  
  
"This is my friend Hiei! He is my escort , so stay away bitch!"  
  
They both laugh, and Hiei just stood there with an indifferent look on his face. As Keiko said it and laugh, she meant every word.  
  
_Oh why is everything so confusing  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
Yea yea yea  
  
_"Well, go and change! I see later you, and hopefully you too Hiei!" She said as she wink at Hiei and walk away.  
  
"No, you won't! God I hate that slut!" Keiko said as sure she was gone.  
  
"O, I forgot you were there Hiei!"  
  
Hiei just rise an eyebrow at her, and Keiko dragged him in their went her. She even bought him in the bathroom with her! Hiei just stared at her!  
  
"Just turn around so I can get dress!" Keiko said.  
  
"Hn" Hiei said as he turned around.  
  
**_a minute later_**  
  
"Okay turn around."  
  
Keiko had let down her hair, it was wet and look very sexy! Well, she thought so any way! She was wearing a strapless red top that showed some cleavage, a silver chain with a dragon that had crimson eyes, a cartilage piercing in her right. She wore a tight black skirt, similar to the one she wore before. Except the slit went up to her thigh, and she wore a black mini skirt underneath that went to her mid-thigh. She also wore her boot after she got all the mud off it!  
  
"So, how do I look?"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"I'll take that as damn sexy!"  
  
"I am leaving!"  
  
"No, you're not, you are going to party with him for a while. So Yusuke can't find you and ask where I am! It brilliant!" Keiko said as she jump up and down, and Hiei just gave her the look he usually give Kuwabara!  
  
Keiko leaded him to the dance floor, and started to move her hip to the music, and sway the rest her body too! She some how got Hiei to dance, and she had to admit he wasn't half-bad, then she grabbed a drink off a tray for her and him. They drank it and dance the night away!  
  
_It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you_  
  
Keiko woke up underneath something warm, she look around and saw she was in her room. She look behind her to find Hiei, she just smiled, and snuggle closer to him.  
  
_Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
_  
Keiko only wish she could stay like this. To forever to be with him!  
  
_Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you..._

* * *

Countess: Well, I m not sure if it sucked or not but it done! Enjoy and review no OC comments! 


End file.
